The Awaiten
by blue blood maiden
Summary: The titans appears to have another rival, who is the new aprentice of Slade..., will they realize that she is a lost soul...RobinXOC Reviews are welcomed
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Chapter 1 : The encounter

A night full of silence a sudden alarm at the T tower, the team came to the rescue of an unknown attack.

Creeping into an alley, silence as a cat, astute as a fox throwing a bomb to the diamond mine to open the school, creeping in as fast as she could came into view of a full mountain of tinny and luxurious diamonds.

"I'm in..."

She said looking around for another door.

"Good, as you may see, there's a secret room at the middle of the floor, I gave u a decoder system to unlock the door, go on, you'll know what you get or you'll suffer the consequences with your cousin..."

The girl snickers...

"As if she would remember me."

"Yes you shall proceed now."

She start to run to the middle when a boomerang came right to her arm, she dodge it and when it came back, she grabs it with her two fingers; she looks at the object.

"Ohh, what a cute lil' toy we have here."

The light of the place came to life; dim red light shimmering in the diamonds, the girl looks straight and saw her cousin, the others and his old friend, she threw the boomerang back.

"I guess this is yours..."

She said turning around and walking while pulling of her blades.

" Is a nice encounter having pests tagging along."

Robin looked intently at the girl.

"Titans GO!."

He said while Starfire attacked the girl using her green orbs from her hands, the girl dodges gracefully while throwing herself to the air.

"Aww, how pretty my own cousin attacking me, how cherishing."

Starfire stared confused.

"I have never heard of a bad cousin in Tamaran."

Beast boy transforms into a eagle grabbing the girl from her arms, the girl grabs Beast boy foot and pulled herself up getting Beast Boy out of balance, sending him going as a tiger to the floor, the girl touched ground.

"Asarath Mitrion Sintox!"

Said Raven breaking bits of diamond and trowing them at the girl, the girl opened her hand at the black spot of diamonds.

"Stintos."

The girl said while vanishing the thrown diamond.

" She averted your power, Raven."

Said Beast Boy, Cygbor grabs an oxidize plank and attacks the girl.

"Absorb it, thank you very much."

Said the girl with a dark smirk; she dodge Cygbor attacks, then Robin came.

"Hello, long time no seen, Robin!."

She said blocking his first kick.

"Who are you, how you know my name?"

She did a backflip, as he said this and takes his metal stick and toss it at her, she did a rapid movement and one of her blades came out, clashing it's blade with the stick.

" We were friends long ago, before you came to the conclusion of makinfg a team..., I was your first member of the Tt's but maybe I wasn't enough, you suddenly forgot about me and went away."

Robin threw his arms upward sending the girl flying, she hides the blade in midair and grab herself in balance in a near pole. Robin's face changed completely shocked.

"Blue...fire"

Bluefire let herself go of the pole landing in the floor and walks at Robin.

"Robin attack her is a trap!"

Shouts Starfire while flying at Bluefire.

" Het away from Robin!"

Starfire was ging to throw a punch, Bluefire grabs Starfire fist and looks down.

"It's easy to tell, you think I'm a bad girl..., maybe..."

She looks at Robin again, Starfire was going to throw a kick but Bluefire pulls Starfire, sending her flying away, Bluefire was in the door that was in the floor.

"What's taking you so long?"

Ask Slade by the watch.

"I'm having a tinny situation, but I'm where I have to be don't worry."

"Good please finish."

"Yes, boss."

Robin gets mad and grabs Bluefire by the wrist.

"You promised me..."

He said looking at Bluefire in the eyes, her eyes softened and her serious smile saddened.

" I broke it, because I thought I would never see you again, Starfire can't you see the resemblance?..."

Bluefire asks looking at Starfire and pulling away her wrist from Robin's hold, she looks down and kneel to the floor, putting her hand in the door.

"Bluefire you can't go to his side, he has done so much bad, he's a cruel person, fire, come back to me."

She closes her hand that was in the floor and opening the door with the other hand while standing up again and throwing the absorbed power of Raven at him, she looks at him while tears streams down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late."

While grabbing hard the diamond and throwing a gas ball to the floor disappearing.

"Titans, retreat."

Robin sais while putting his cape up to his nose and mouth, all of them ran away from the place.

"Good job, dear, you have been the most perfect ally of mine, doing such a good job, having the Teen Titans as your rowdy buddies, did you had fun?"

She looks at Slade and smirks.

"Yes boss, a lot..."

"Then you shall take your day off tomorrow."

"Thank you boss."

Bluefire said while walking away.


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

**Author's note: You know I should give the truth away anyway, I wrote this story when I was in 9th grade, I had fun doing this story and I would like for you to enjoy it at the fullest..., two years has passed and I have seen some wrong things so I try to fix 'em, please R and R and if you want constructive words can work to make this story better, thanks for reading, here you go chapter two!**

Chapter two: Remember

"Robin?, she was your friend?" Asked Beast Boy looking at Robin who was lost in thoughts. As Robin realize what he was asked he frown and reply.

"Yes she was..., my first friend, I made a promise to her, coming back and get her so she could join me in the Tt's, and she did the promise of staying away from the bad guys and fighting for justice as we always did, I guess she couldn't hold up to her promise, as well as me forgetting completely about her..."

Robin said sitting in the couch defeated Beast looked at Robin worried. Cygbor enters the living room enthusiastic.

"Man, Robin! How could you forget such a fine girl as her..., I mean now she's darky though..."

Said Cygbor sinking into deep thinking..., As Raven pass beside Cygbor and stood in front of the glass window, she glances at Robin and saw Starfire walking toward him, looking worried.

" She is holding up to her promise, well, she tries and she wants to but, she can't Slade made her think horrible things about you in the past, like if you used her for your own purpose and didn't care, Slade is a big SOB as you can see, he brain washed her..."

Raven recalled, as Starfire flew at her curious of what she meant...

"How come you know...?"

Raven just sighs and start to walk to the doors to the hallway

"I read her mind or the lil' I could get and Star, she is your cousin a long lost one..."

Starfire rejoice amd Raven walks away leaving the four other titans their pace..., Robin looks at her and smiles a lil', I guess this is why I fell for her..., she's just to bright the almost the same as Bluefire from before..., is this ok? He thought.

"Oh!, it's glorious, but we should get her to join us, to be a good girl before..."

Robin stands up and walks to his bedroom.

"Let's go to sleep titans, it's been a long night tonight..."

Cygbor and Beast boy hung their shoulders, an I don't know what's wrong with him face and wave good night to Starfire.

"Good night friends..."

She said a lil' sad because she couldn't figure out what was going on with Robin..., her boyfriend, she thought she could comfort him and went to his door when she heard a low whisper, and couldn't get the words.

" How could I have forgotten about you Fire, the one who's stole my heart...'

Starfire thought about this again as she didn't heard nothing anymore and decided to think he had gone to sleep already, sad for not helping him to be happy again, she walks of to her bedroom.

-Next day-

"Boss, I'll be going out side for a while, I'll reprise my powers to look like an ordinary human..., I'll be heading out now..."

As she walks away, Slade couldn't think of her being so obedient so he decided to track her lightly. Bluefire was wearing a blue black t-shirt with a sign saying I don't bite, do you?, some dirty green baggy jeans and beat up black boot converses.

" I can't believe I could look at him straight in the eyes, I'm so devastated, I betrayed my only and beloved friend, I am bad after all..."

She said to herself while walking the side of the beach were the Titan Tower, she went to a cliff and start to do some battle skills, not realizing that the T tower was in front of her...

The titans woke up, B.B., Robin and Cygbor went to the rooftop, while the girls where in the living room.

"Robin do you think she became like that only because you forgot the promise?"

Asked B.B. scratching his pointed green ear, Cygbor looks at the horizon.

"Hey, there's someone in the rocks."

Cygbor said while turning her bioninic hand in binoculars.

"Take a look Robin."

As Robin looks into the binoculars, he realized who it was..., B.B. and Cygbor just look at Robin expecting.

"That's Bluefire, what's she doing there?"

Beast boy opens his eyes as big as ballons and panicked.

"Ah, so early in the morning were going to get attacked, doesn't Slade get tired!, no..."

Cygbor grabs B.B. by the head. Robin just glares at B.B.

"Calm down Beast boy, it doesn't look like she's attacking..."

"Left, up, right, dodge!"

She said with full force, doing a mid air left flip, jumping up, sliding left and doing a jumping dodge, she was at the border of the cliff.

"There's something wrong about her, she's wearing..."

Robin said, images of the past came to his mind.

**~Flashback~**

"Robin, this is my power holder, this wrist band is really important, so I won't loose control of my powers, only another person can take it off."

Bluefire said smiling at Robin and showing it to him, he laughs.

"That's a good thing, Fire, so you won't attack someone who isn't bad..., your taking it serious..."

Said Robin holding up his hand at her and pulling her up to a hug.

"Thank you, Fire, for helping me.."

**~End of Flashback~**

Bluefire looks at the end of the rocks and almost loose balance, she kneels on the cliff.

"Almost; I have to try it again."

She did the same movement over again, but this time she was looking at the T tower.

"I wish..."

Something sharp held to her arm and send electricity over her body. She hesitates and couldn't hold her breath and screamed hard.

"AHHHH!"

As she lost her balance, falling her way down of the cliff and to the rock.

"Bluefire!"

Robin screamed, B.B. and Cygbor looked to where Fire was, B.B. looked at Robin, who stood in the border of the rooftop and threw himself.

"Take me there now!"

Said Robin throwing himself.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

Starfire realized and flied to Cygbor..., B.B. Transform into a falcon and got Robin by the wrist flying away.

"Just for her..."

Whispered Raven, Starfire catching what Raven said, Starfire hold her gaze to Raven who flew away behind the boys, Starfire grabs Cygbor by the arms and followed them.

"What are you saying Raven?"

As she flew beside Raven. Raven held up her index finger pointing at Bluefire.

"Her"

"Your going to learn to defy me, my dear friend."

Said Slade while kicking Bluefire that was falling in mid air, she was send flying to the sand, she hits the sand, flying again and finished hitting herself in her back.

"NNGH..., why?, I have done nothing-"

Slade grabbed her by the neck and pins her by the neck and pins her to the sand, chocking her.

"Defying me on going to titans territory a forbidden place for you."

"I didn't kn-"

Blueire was loosing her breath her eyes widened when she saw Robin flying, held by the boy who transform in animals, as she saw Robin flying down on Slade throwing a bomb to Slade.

"Get away from her, Slade!."

Shouted Robin, as he took a breath and attacks Slade both gliding, with each others attack.

"Robin such a long time when are you going to come back tome?"

As Slade said this the others arrived and gasped, Starfire was looking at bluefire unconscious body as she hesitate and went to help to Robin as well as Cygbor, Beast boy looked around to see what was wrong and Robin looked at the bomb were it landed, it was almost next to Fire, as he knew that soon it was going to explode..., he looks at Raven who was flying toward Bluefire, he shouted at Raven, blocking one of Slade jaw punch.

"Raven, get Bluefire's body away from there fast!"

Rven did as she was told, putting Fire's body in a leaning rock. Robin punched Slade in the gut but Slade back flips dodging both of the three titans attack..., Robin held up his pose.

"What do you want from her, Slade?"

Slade smirks behind the mask, Robin only glares at him waiting for a response, Starfire and Cygbor where getting ready to attack again.

"Her misery..."

Slade said taking out a machine with a red button attached to it..., he kick Cygbor and grabs Starfire by the leg sending her away in the air, she shirk at this.

"Remember ne Bluefire, eventually you'll come back to me..."

He press the button as Bluefire was gaining conciousness, Raven was looking at her. B.B., he reacts and threw himself at her.

"Get away, it's dangerous."

Bluefire's body went on electricity again.

"Wh-, whaaa!" She screamed harder.

Robin's bomb explode, while Bluefire screamed sliding down the leaning rock, she closes her eyes in defeat and exhaled hurt, Slade disappears, Cygbor grabs Bluefire and put her in his arms, Beast Boy transform into an eagle and clench his talons in Cygbor's shoulders, Raven look at Robin and nods.

"Let's go guys we should better treat her, before it gets worse."

Robin looks down to the floor, Starfire hugs Robin and kiss his cheek, making Robin snap out of his turmoil.

"Are you allright, Robin?'

Robin looks at Bluefire in Cygbor arms and blushed embarrassed.

"I could have saved her before, how could I be so blind, I was only thinking about making the team, I didn't thought of her feelings"

Starfire grabs Robin's face and caress it, Robin could only put a small smile, trying to hold it.

"You have hurt a friend and she turned to the bad side, she still have her good side, Robin, I it when her tears roll down her eyes."

She tried to keep her composure not wanting to deepen the situation.

"She's your cousin too, Star..., you have to learn more about her past..."

She beamed at this and kiss Robin flat in the lips.

"Yes I can see we kinda look similar, that's glorious having part of my family here at the team."

Robin flinch but compose himself, Maybe that's why I feel for Starfire but I don't know how I feel anymore, now that Bluefire have been found. He realized that Starfire was beaming at him and he just nods, Starfire takes him by the hand and went flying to the T tower.


End file.
